The production of a spiro[cyclopentane]-quinolinedione is described in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 17, 1290 (1969). Several additional spiroquinoline diones are disclosed in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 364 (1968). The references do not describe pharmaceutical uses for these compounds.